1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system, and a recording medium for registering ID set to a communication network device disposed in a place visited by a user's wireless terminal into the applications disposed in the user's wireless terminal or an information processing server on a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the prevalence of a smart phone to be supported with wireless Internet in recent years, users requests various place information for visiting places using a wireless terminal such as a user's smart phone to portal sites by keyword search on visiting the specific place and then outputs many place information to a screen by search results.
However, a using method of the search results through such a wireless Internet portal site has inconvenience that should input search keywords for visiting places after the user in full accesses the portal site and that again should search the search results, that the user wants, of many search results outputted through the portal site, or an operator of the corresponding place expects that the user searches the corresponding place information by the search results after registering place information that want to be provided to the user visiting the places into the portal site, but there are no means that may directly provide the place information, that the operator of the place wants, to the user' wireless terminal.